Jack mistake
by kentrek1
Summary: Jack left earth looking for a way to save Ianto and found a way, but he must pay a price


It had been several month since Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood 3 or Torchwood Cardiff, had left planet Earth. He was hoping that will time the hurt he feel over the death of his grandson Steven and the one person the he truly loved Ianto Jones, would go away. But it did not. It was then that Jack know what he had to do. Try to find a way to kill the 456 and save Ianto. Jack knew the Doctor would not help him, because the Doctor would tell Jack that that point of time was fixed. But Jack did not care, one way of another he would save them both and make amend for what he had done.

Jack had heard a story that on a planet light year away for Earth was a person would have the power to change time. So Jack boarded a ship that was going that way and hope he could help him in his search.

On a planet light years away from Earth and Torchwood, Jack walk down the long narrow street towards a very old building, but with no idea why.

"Hello, Captain Harkness we need to talk." said a voice that seam to come from nowhere. Jack look for a person or anything that could make that noise, but found nothing.

"Ok, who are you? And what do you want for me?" Jack asked, hoping for an answer.

"You wish to save Ianto Jones, we can help. But you will need to learn a little bit, before we help. Is this ok?" the voice said. Jack look shocked no one knew the name of the person he wish was still alive, he had just said that he lost the love of his life and needed to save them. How could this being know the name of his beloved Ianto, could there help him.

"Ok, what do I need to do, please I need him back." Jack said hoping this was not a joke.

"We will take you back to the day he died; you must then change what happen. By giving Ianto this gift and making him like you. You will never be alone Jack Harkness; we know that Ianto will be by your side forever. Now are you ready to go and save him." the voice asked. Jack couldn't believe what he was told; Ianto would be by his side forever and like him. How was this possible, the Doctor said that Jack was a mistake, but if some being had the power to save Ianto, how could Jack said no. Would Ianto what to be like Jack.

"Ok, I'm ready, but what if Ianto doesn't want this." Jack now asked.

"Oh my captain, I want this, you are my heart and the person I do not want to wake up without. Don't cried Jack, I love you." the voice changed it was Ianto. Ianto was telling Jack how to save him and letting Jack know that he would be his side.

"Ianto is that you?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, it's me. Now go back and change my fate, let me live with the men I love, and let me know that you love me." Ianto said as a door of white bright light appear behind Jack.

"Go now, my gift to us is in your pocket. By the way, still love the coat." Ianto said as Jack walk toward the door of light and to a future with his beloved Ianto.

He knew thing this time was going to be different, one he would ask Ianto to marry him and started a family. Of course the only doctor he could trust on Earth was on Martha Jones of UNIT. But Jack hope she wouldn't said no. The next thing was not killed his grandson Steven, Jack had learned how to make that wave of sound happen without needed the children. So Alison would not hate him, for doing what he did. But before all that Jack needed the save Ianto.

Just as Jack and Ianto was entered Thames House, something court Jack eye. No it could not be, but it looks like it, his wrist device was in front of him, but that could not be, it should be in the remains of the Hub.

"Who left that here?" Jack asked one of the guards.

"Oh, this must be for you." the guard replied handing Jack a letter. Jack knew who handwriting this was.

_Dear Jack_

_If you are reading this then listen careful. Ianto died today, but that can be stop listen in the envelope is a small ring tell Ianto that it was a family ring or something else. This ring will make Ianto like you. Don't worried Ianto what this, he told me. You can have a full long life with him. The 456 can be stop but only if you take the technology that is here at Thames House back to the Hub2 as Rhys called it. I will be waiting there. Please make sure that Ianto is then, but Gwen is not. I will explain better in person._

_Captain Jack Harkness Torchwood 3_

_Jack reread the letter twice just to be sure. _

"_Ok, Ianto change of plans. Take everything that you can found on the aliens back to Hub2 and tell Gwen to find Rhys and spent sometime with him. Oh and by the way. Marry me?" Jack asked holding the ring. _

"_You plan this, yes I will marry you. Now I have to get to work, can't have you fired me, not now I am going to be your husband. Now can us." Ianto replied letting Jack put the ring on his finger._

_As Jack and Ianto got back to the warehouse with the stuff, Ianto was shocked to see another Jack looking sad and happy at the same time. _

"_It's been to long Ianto." the other Jack said. _

"_Ok, which one of you is going to tell me what is going on." Ianto said looking at both Jack's. The other Jack started to tell his story of what had happen and how if effect him. Both Ianto and his Jack was shocked (well not really his Jack remember he had seen the letter) but after the other Jack explain how his plan to kill the 456 was going to happen both was in full shock. _

"_Wait a bit, I can't die. So your telling me that this plan of your will not only kill these 456 but you a well." Jack asked holding Ianto hand. _

"_Yes, but it is ok. You have your Ianto, I will soon be will mine, and I just hope he can forgive me." the other Jack said looking very sad indeed. _

"_Don't worry about it, if I am anything like your Ianto he will. But why was I not told about what this ring does. JACK?" Ianto said. _

"_I told him not to, please don't be mad, you wanted this." the other Jack said_

_After setting the stuff from Thames House up and making the wave to kill the 456. The other Jack whisper, "I coming Ianto, I love you." _

_He died and just before his body disappear the look on his face was that of happiness. Jack and Ianto could tell that he was back with his Ianto. The Doctor would later tell Jack that the time lines was ok with what had happen, but he could not understand how or why._


End file.
